Namie
Namie (安室, Amuro), formerly known as Namie Satan (浪江サタン, Satan Amuro) and Namie Gremory (浪江グレモリー, guremorī Namie), was a powerful Devil, and the only-known surviving member of the Satan Clan. After the destruction of his clan, he was taken into the Gremory Clan, and his records altered in order to protect him from the Old Satan Faction. After the Purge of Satan incident, Namie was stripped of all of his power, and any records of his existence were erased. He was also branded a Stray Devil, and is ordered to be killed on sight. However, many doubt whether or not he was actually responsible. Regardless, he is known by many of the elder Devils as the Deadly Sin of Wrath (怒りの大罪, Ikari no Taizai). Appearance Namie is an androgynous young male, despite being close to nearly 1000 years old. He has pinkish red hair that falls to his shoulder, which covers his left eye. He has light blue eyes, and a feminine-looking face, and has often been mistaken to be a woman. He has a well-toned physique, but on the left side he had black markings, which resembled a blackened scar. When he was still an Ultimate-Class Devil, Namie's hair was originally black, and had hetero-chromatic eyes. His left eye was dark red, and his right eye was black, and the markings were bigger. Namie is casually dressed in a light blue blazer with a pink scarf around his neck, and a light green shirt underneath. The shirt reaches only to his abdomen, thus exposing his midriff, and has a variety of intersecting belts at his hip, two of which crossing over one another to form an "x" while two other belts hang off to the side. He also wears a pair of black dress pants and white sneakers with blue and red highlights. While the Devil Trigger is in effect, Namie's appearance changes drastically. His hair turns white, his eyes turn sickly yellow, and develops a black sclera. He also sports two horns growing from atop his neck. As this form is the accumulation of his raw emotions and power, after being sealed away for so many years, he has a powerful and overwhelming aura surrounding his body, and has twelve wings, a testament to the power of the sole heir to the Satan Clan. Personality Perhaps one of the most intelligent and charismatic of his kind, the sole member of the Satan Clan was originally born as a low-ranking member due to one of his birth parents originating from a lower-ranking pillar, yet through tireless efforts and a drive to better his people, he managed to gain support from others, eventually uniting the warring factions of the Underworld under his rule. Namie was well-known throughout the lands as a great leader of his people, but to those who opposed them like the Fallen Angels and Heaven, his name was synonymous with the terror and cruelty his army brought to those unfortunate enough to fall victim. During the razing of Ente Isla, he allowed his minions the right to perform any heinous acts they deemed fit, showing immense cruelty through the slaughter of many innocent Devils who wanted nothing to do in the war in his conquest. While his actions in life were for the betterment of devilkind, he had also aimed to conquer the human civilization to ensure the survival of his people. However, this had later brought forth conflict between him and his comrades, those who were sick and tired of the fighting. Details on him are murky, but after the Purge of Satan, there was hardly any trace of the once powerful member and heir to the Satan bloodline. In current days, Namie is shown to be a diligent and proactive student, instead applying his strong drive and determination to better himself in his new life. Forced to spend time living as a human and interacting with those he previously considered to be lesser beings, the now named Cardinal Sinner had slowly began to understand mankind, and has since developed a kind-hearted and cheerful disposition making him popular among both his colleagues and neighbors. While he does not desire to cause trouble to the world that has treated him with nothing but kindness, he has not lost his desire for power and influence, and aims to become a politician and a high-ranking member in the Senate. When confronted about his past, Namie shows true, genuine remorse, even claiming at one point that he had committed "the unforgivable sin," and to atone, he willingly allowed himself to be stripped of his power and be branded a Stray Devil that was to be killed on sight. Despite himself considering this action to be "atonement," he believes that he will never be forgiven for his crimes. Namie has also demonstrated a fiercely loyal and caring side towards his friends. Like Issei, he "sticks his nose in other people's business," and does his best to help them. He is also willing to go to whatever lengths to protect them, evident by him protecting Asia from Xenovia's accusations, and even purposefully revealed his true identity to the Church, and to Rias herself, all the while asking that Xenovia instead focus her prejudice on him, willing to offer his own life for hers. This willingness to protect his friends, even if it means forgoing his own life, has earned him both respect and admiration from those around him. However, this has also raised doubts about whether or not Namie is really the feared Cardinal Sinner. To those who knew him personally, he was both a fearsome enemy that was never to be underestimated, and a wonderful friend. Among those who were against his stripping of power were Sirzechs Lucifer and Serafall Leviathan, his closest confidants. Ajuka Beelzebub did not interfere, as he understood Namie's wishes for atonement for the Purge of Satan. While in Devil Trigger, Namie's personality develops a darker, more malicious side. He is still capable of recalling his friends and family, but becomes quite possessive of them, calling them his most precious objects rather than actual people, and doesn't like it when someone tries to take what is his. He is cold, brutal, sadistic, and merciless, as he destroys anything and everyone that tries to oppose him. This form is what reminds people that Namie is indeed the one who committed the Purge of Satan. However, in spite of these negativities, there lies a small part of Namie while in this form that he remembers how precious his friends are to him, openly declaring to Vali that he will not allow him to touch even one of them, for if he does, he will erase his existence. Namie also develops a habit of mocking his opponents, and giving them demeaning nicknames. One such example is Diodara Astaroth, whom he called a sorry excuse of a Devil, and called him "Man-Whore-san." History Namie Satan was the leader of the Devil Faction during the years of the Great War, all the while subjugating rival factions and destroying any and all opposition to him. To his allies, he was a menacing ally, and to his enemies, he was a terrifying foe. However, at an unspecified point in time, Namie committed the most horrific genocide in history; the Purge of Satan. While engrossed in absolute fury, he slaughtered several Devils, Angels, and Fallen Angels alike. The battlefield became ridden with corpses, and by the time his rage was quelled, the damage was done. He had nearly killed his best friend Sirzechs, as he held the man by the throat, and his foot was on Serafall's head, as if ready to crush her skull. The incident was the worst event known to the history of the Great War. The Old Council could not overlook, nor tolerate or condone Namie's actions, and thus brandished him with the punishment of having his power stripped from him, and branded a Stray Devil. Some of them had even attempted to erase him from history altogether by destroying any and all records of his existence. For the last thousand years, Namie has lived a quiet, normal life and traveled around the world, eventually settling down in Kuoh Academy. He had even fallen in love with a human woman named Yumiko Mari whom he was smitten with at first sight. During an attack on his life by another Stray, hoping to use Namie's death as a way to be forgiven for his crimes, Yumiko discovered his true nature. At first, Namie was terrified, and even considered killing her to keep his secret, as much as the act would haunt him, but to his shock and joy, Yumiko did not care if wasn't human, and loved him all the same. Their time together had even born fruit, and had a child named Asuka. Abilities Sinful Binding: After the Purge of Satan, Namie was branded with the magic known as the Sinful Binding, which is essentially a spell that strips him of any and all of his powers. This punishment is given only to the worst of Devils, or by those who had committed unspeakable atrocities. Whenever Namie accesses his power, the chains can be seen visibly around his body, preventing him from using any of his power. That being said, if his emotions are strong enough, he can temporarily destroy them, and regain his lost strength. Flight: As a Devil, Namie is capable of sprouting a pair of wings that enable him to fly. Power of Destruction: As a member of the Satan Clan, Namie was granted the choice to choose a power from among the 72 Pillars to make his own. He chose the Bael Clan's Power of Destruction. While his level of power is on par with Rias Gremory, it is stated by Sirzechs that, were it not for Sinful Binding, Namie would have long surpassed him, implying that Namie's prowess with the Power of Destruction far exceeds the Great Devil King himself. Devil Trigger: If Namie's emotions and feelings are strong enough, or if suffering through a traumatic event that causes him to lose control over his powers, he can temporarily destroy the Sinful Binding spell, and reclaim all of his power. In this form, all of Namie's powers are enhanced, and despite being only considered to be an Ultimate-Class Devil, many characters have stated that Namie's power surpasses even Sirzechs and Ajuka, both of whom are Super Devils. However, this form doesn't last long, as Namie could only sustain this form for fifteen seconds, though this might be in part because of how easily he was able to destroy Kokabiel. Later on, Namie can maintain the Devil Trigger for up to five minutes, after his training with Tannin. Trivia * Namie's Original Form is based on the demonic form of Gray Fullbuster, the Ice-Devil Slayer of the Fairy Tail Guild. * According to Azazel, had the Sinful Bindings not been placed on him, Namie would have easily taken Sirzechs' spot as one of the 10 Strongest Beings in the Universe.